


204

by mjay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>칼의 수술이 끝나고 해가 뜰 무렵, 셰인은 캔을 뜯어서 사람들이 한 번씩 원두 향을 맡아볼 수 있도록 했다. 그 사람들에는 방금 농장에 도착한 데릴 딕슨과 안드레아, 데일, 캐롤도 포함되었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	204

**Author's Note:**

> 204 기반. 시즌 2 초반 스포일러 주의.

셰인 월시가 가방에서 수술 도구와 튜브가 달린 인공호흡기, 봉합용 실, 천, 포장을 뜯지 않은 주사기 한 뭉치와 마취약 그리고 곱게 간 원두 캔을 꺼냈다. 칼의 수술이 끝나고 해가 뜰 무렵, 셰인은 캔을 뜯어서 사람들이 한 번씩 원두 향을 맡아볼 수 있도록 했다. 그 사람들에는 방금 농장에 도착한 데릴 딕슨과 안드레아, 데일, 캐롤도 포함되었다. 데릴은 얼굴 바로 앞으로 다가온 물체에 뒤로 물러서려다 익숙한(그가 커피를 좋아했느냐완 별개의 문제이다) 향기에 멈춰 섰다. 셰인은 다리를 절뚝거리며 캐롤에게 걸어갔다. 맡아봐요. 데릴은 손등과 손가락으로 코끝을 문지르며 셰인 월시의 머리를 관찰했다. 밤사이에 민 것이 분명했는데 머리에 작은 상처가 있어, 왜 갑자기 머리를 민 것인지 대충의 이유를 짐작할 수가 있었다.

농장에는 그들 말고 커피를 마실 사람, 즉 가루를 훔쳐갈 사람은 없었기에 그들은 원두 캔을 대충 닫은 뒤 농장 한 쪽에 모였다. 돌을 쌓아 오티스(셰인과 함께 수술 도구를 구하러 갔던 사람이라고 했다. 데릴은 그 이상의 설명을 듣진 못했으나 더 묻지는 않았다)의 무덤을 만들고 셰인의 추도사를 들은 뒤, 소피아를 찾을 계획을 세우기 전에 휴식을 취하기로 했다. 데릴은 셰인과 릭이 얘기하는 것을 보며(내용은 들을 수 없었다) 허셜의 집까지 걸어갔다. 하루가 지났을 뿐인데 릭 그라임스는 놀라울 정도로 마르고 창백해져 있었다. 데릴은 두 보안관과 함께 집 안으로 들어가는 대신 포치 난간에 걸터앉았다. 응접실과 부엌을 들여다볼 수 있는 자리였다. 그는 릭 그라임스가 소파에 눕는 것을 지켜보았다. 셰인이 릭을 부축하고는 부자연스러운 동작으로 부엌까지 걸어갔다.

로리가 정수한 물을 끓였고, 매기가 당장 사용할 수 있는 컵 여섯 개를 꺼내는 동안 패트리샤가 커피 가루를 필터 위에 듬뿍 올렸다. 물이 끓자 패트리샤가 뜨거운 물을 부어 커피를 내렸다. 그들은 허셜에게 첫 잔을 건넸고, 두 번째 잔은 셰인에게 건넸다. 셰인은 세 번째 커피를 함께 받은 뒤에 양손에 컵을 들고 소파로 걸어갔다. 소파에 누워있는 릭 그라임스의 얼굴은 거의 회색으로 보일 정도로 창백했다. 데릴은 간밤에 본 시체를 떠올리다가 고개를 저었다.

셰인이 뜨거운 잔을 릭 그라임스의 가슴팍에 올리자 하얗게 질린 보안관의 팔이 워커처럼 천천히 움직였다. 짧은 시간 동안 깊이 잠들어있던 릭 그라임스는 한참을 물속에서 나오지 못했던 사람처럼 크게 숨을 쉬며 깨어났다. 커피를 쏟을 뻔 해 셰인이 컵을 잡고 있어야 했다. 데릴 딕슨은 릭 그라임스의 팔에 붙어있는 반창고를 보다가 컵 손잡이를 잡은 손으로 시선을 옮겼다. 릭 그라임스는 머그잔을 가볍게 흔들며 커피 향을 맡았다. 도넛만 있다면 완벽할 텐데. 셰인이 말했다. 농장은 조용했고 데릴은 포치에서 그들이 나누는 대화를 들을 수 있었다.

어차피 먹지도 않잖아. 릭이 힘없이 웃으며 대답했다. 마실 수 있을 때 마셔둬. 셰인은 이미 한 잔을 다 비웠다. 그는 릭 그라임스가 소파에서 일어나는 것을 도왔다. 커피라니. 릭 그라임스가 중얼거렸다.

밤에 찾았지.

그 상황에?

자세한건 묻지 마. 모자는 옆에 있어.

얼마나 오래됐지?

밀봉했던 거라 괜찮아.

아니, 얼마나 오래 잤냐고.

20분.

…한 시간은 잠든 것 같은데.

데릴 딕슨은 창가에 기대어서 그들을 관찰했다. 언제까지 두 경찰을 바라보아야 하는지, 또는 그가 왜 아직 이 자리에 남아있는지 데릴 자신도 알지 못했으나 그는 조만간 떠나야 했기에 이 의문은 중요하지 않았다. 소피아는 아직 밖에 있었고……

데릴.

느리게 소피아가 있을 법한 장소들을 생각하던 데릴은 릭 그라임스가 그를 한 번 더 부르고 나서야 푹 숙였던 고개를 들어 올렸다. 릭 그라임스는 자리에서 완전히 일어나 포치를 바라보고 있었다. 그는 소파에 누우면서 벗었던 모자를 다시 쓰고는 포치 쪽으로 난 창문을 향해 천천히 걸어오고 있었다.

데릴.

릭 그라임스가 창가에 걸터앉음과 동시에 데릴 딕슨은 포치 난간에서 일어났다. 따뜻할 때 마셔. 그가 컵을 건넸다. 한 모금도 마시지 않은 커피였다. 난 커피 안 마셔. 데릴이 대답했지만 릭 그라임스는 손을 내리지 않고 포치 쪽으로 몸을 더 기울였다. 커피 잔이 데릴 딕슨의 앞으로 천천히 다가왔다. 내가 마실 만한 상태가 아니군. 버리는 것보단 누가 마시는 편이 낫겠지.

데릴 딕슨은 컵 밑으로 손을 뻗어 바닥을 잡았다. 릭 그라임스가 만족스러운 듯 웃으며 손잡이를 놓았고 왼손에 낀 반지가 컵을 가볍게 스치는 소리가 났다. 데릴 딕슨은 상한 커피를 마실 것을 강요받기라도 한 듯 냄새만 맡고는 난간 정중앙에 컵을 올려놓았다. 커피나 마시고 있을 때가 아닐텐데. 데릴의 말에 릭이 고개를 끄덕였다. 허셜에게 지도를 빌릴 거야. 잠들기 직전에 비해 릭 그라임스의 목소리는 거의 평소대로 돌아와있었다. 로리는 릭이 하루 사이에 많은 양의 피를 뽑았다고 말했다. 데릴에게 말한 것은 아니었으나 데릴은 로리가 말하는 자리에 사람들과 함께 있었기 때문에 칼이 어떻게 수술을 받았는지, 칼을 위해 셰인과 오티스가 어떤 일을 했는지를 상세히 들을 수 있었다. 매기는 로리의 옆에서 릭 그라임스가 아들을 안고 농장까지 쉬지 않고 달려왔으며, 쓰러지기 직전까지 수혈을 했다고 말했다. 데릴은 릭 그라임스가 놀라울 정도로 빠르게 회복하고 있다고 생각했다. 단순히 건강한 체질일 수도 있었고, 아니면 운이 좋을 수도 있었다. 데릴은 세 번째 이유를 떠올렸으나 캐롤과 소피아가 함께 떠올라 깊이 생각하지는 않기로 했다. 데릴은 릭 그라임스의 손목을 응시했다. 시계에 묻은 피가 덜 닦여 시간을 명확히 볼 수 없었으나 거의 점심 무렵인 것은 확실했다.

내가 대신 빌려야 하나? 데릴은 성급하게 느껴질 정도로 빠르게 말했고, 릭 그라임스는 그가 무슨 의도로 말하는지 정확히 안다는 듯 한쪽 손을 들어올렸다. 집 안으로 들어가려던 데릴은 릭 그라임스의 손짓에 우뚝 멈춰섰다.

추모할 시간은 드려야지. 자네도 좀 마시면서 쉬고.

커피 안 마신다니까.

날 위해서라도 마셔봐. 셰인이 그러는데 생각보다 괜찮다더군.

계속 그렇게 고집부릴 거면 식기 전에 다른 사람이라도 주던가. 릭이 누워있던 소파에 앉은 셰인이 대화에 끼어들었다. 데릴은 셰인의 말에 대답하는 대신 컵을 집어 들어 거의 식은 커피를 단숨에 들이켰다.

어때. 릭이 물었다. 데릴은 빈 컵을 릭에게 건네며 퉁명스레 대답했다. 끔찍하군. 앞으로 저 친구 말은 믿지 마.


End file.
